Windows and windshields become scratched for a number of reasons e.g., a windshield wiper loses its rubber strip and the metal holder scrapes across the windshield. Such scratches are not structurally damaging to the windows or windshield but are visually undesirable and repair is desirable.
A process has been developed for removal of such scratches. A compound is applied to a circular disc or pad that is mounted on a hand-held power tool and the compound-containing face of the pad is rotated while in contact with the glass and moved along and/or across the scratch. The scratch is effectively erased by this process.
However, there is a need to controllably apply a liquid moisturizer, e.g. water, to the glass surface to maintain the desired consistency of the compound. Heretofore, moisturization was accomplished e.g. by the operator of the tool who held a spray bottle and sprayed the liquid onto the glass surface as he perceived the need to do so. Manipulation of the rotating pad substantially requires both hands for gripping the tool and application of the spray bottle required development of both a technique for one hand accomplishing both spray application and assisted control of the tool as well as learning the spray-on technique for achieving the desired consistency of the compound.